Avengers x Reader
by gracefulTeratism
Summary: Tons of MARVELous Avengers x Reader one-shots with characters such as The God of Mischief Who Happens To Try And Take Over The World, The God of Pop-tarts, Patriot Soldier (also known as Capsicle or Spandex), The Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist, , The Eye of the Hawk, and last but not least The Green Gamma Ray Induced Green Rage Monster, all written by yours truly.
1. Loki Laufeyson x Reader My Hero

It had been a couple of months since you had first resided in Stark tower, the reason being that you were quite good friends with Tony Stark. That _and_ recently he just happened to burn down your house. He burnt down your _entire_ house with one of his stupid suits, which said building was currently being rebuilt.

Your time living here had betrothed to you whom you would now refer to be your closest friends, such as Thor, Natasha, Bruce and even _Loki._ To be honest you were quite great friends with them all.

As you had seen them all in action when they were on television preventing Loki from blowing up New York, you vowed to yourself to _never_ get on their bad sides. And it was going pretty great!

Until this morning...

"(Y/N)!" Tony yelled practically breaking every bone in your body as he jumped on you. Great. Just great. The one morning you get to have a lie in and it's ruined by this loser.

"Geth lotst." you replied as you shoved your face even further into your pillow.

"But I finally finished my mark 34!" He enthused with the excitement of a six year old boy. For all you knew he was one. "You need to come see this!" He wasn't going to give up until you had climbed out of bed and you knew that. But this bed is so damn comfy. "And no one else will pay attention to me..." He tried to play your sympathy card but there was no way in hell that was happening.

"Leafe me alowne." you whined into your pillow once more.

He toned down his excitement a little and put on a straight face, not that you could actually see it."I think you and I both know that it's easier for you to just get up now." He replied straightforwardly.

You groaned in response, reluctant to get up, but decided that you wouldn't be able to sleep now anyway. "Uhh fine, what time is it?" You asked him as you sat up in bed.

"Three o'cloc-" You threw your pillow in his face to shut him up. You were not happy. Not happy at all.

"Get out."

"Bu-"

"Get out!"

~~~~~

Later that morning, when you had woken up on your _own_ behalf, you felt really groggy and grumpy, blaming Tony for his actions this morning. You did _not_ want anyone else bothering you, you were not in the mood.

You couldn't think straight due to the hours you'd spent awake trying to get back to sleep.

You stumbled into the kitchen and opened one of the cupboard doors.

"My, my that's a gorgeous appearance." You heard Loki snicker from the door way.

"Shut up." You grumbled only just noticing your disheveled appearance from your reflection in the window. Still in your pajamas, your hair a bird's nest and your face dull and plain. You couldn't really care less about it though. As a result of Tony's actions everyone else was going to pay and have to deal with your grumpiness.

"(Y/N) yo-"

You cut him off with a glare that bore the words 'What did I just say?' right into that nonexistent soul of his, not thinking before you opened the box you had oh so cleverly taken from the cupboard.

"Tho-"

You proceeded to eat your snack before interrupting him once more, growing irritated at his persistence, "What is so goddamn life threatening that you won't leave me alone?" You growled.

"Those are Thor's pop-tarts." He explained with a slight smirk on his face.

You immediately froze before slowly lowering your head to stare down at the sugar-coated treats. "Crap..." You muttered.

Instantly throwing your grumpiness aside you began to imagine what crazy tortures Thor would come up with, yes he was soft but he wouldn't allow anyone to touch them and get away with it. You heard that he snapped Clint's bow once. And Clint's bow is like a wife to him. Reminiscing back to those times, you gulped, terrified. "I don't want to die..."

"Loki please help." You looked at him with pleading eyes and regret.

"Why should I after how rude you just treated me?" He raised an eyebrow trying to challenge your intellectual capacity.

"Because if you don't, who's Thor going to believe? Me or you when I tell him that you were in on it?" You responded with a straight face.

"But I wasn- You're trying to threaten me..." He realised with slight surprise and happiness in his tone, glad that you were learning.

"Trying?" You asked with a forced grin. "Or succeeding?"

~~~~~

After that ordeal you and Loki both headed to his room while you were devising a plan. You came up with many theories but only one of them was logically possible.

As the door came to a close behind you, you decided to explain your master plan to Loki. "So I was thinking that you could create a fake box of pop-tarts with your magic while I run to the shop to buy him some mor-"

"Too complicated. And it has a loophole, what if he wants one whilst you're gone?" He replied monotonously.

"Alright then Mr Wise Guy, what's your big idea?" You asked, not expecting him to have one.

Loki didn't reply, he just raised his hand as a bright yet faint green light emitted from it. A small piece of paper appeared before he struck it onto the front of the pop-tart box and with a simple wave of his hand it teleported away. You were confused, not knowing what he had done nor how it would help.

"What did you do?" You questioned, your curiosity getting the best of you.

"I wrote a note. Would you like to hear it?" He smirked and you nodded slowly, still not quite understanding. He cleared his throat before beginning, "'Dear Thor, I regret to inform you that when I walked into the kitchen this morning I caught none other than Clint Barton eating your pop-tarts, I tried to stop him but to no avail. If you would like to see him about said matter I believe he is in the training room. - Signed (Y/N) (L/N)'" He recited from memory in the form of a dramatic speech.

"You really think this'll work?" You giggled a little at the way too detailed message thinking _'Wouldn't 'Clint ate your pop-tarts.'_ have done the job? 'You weren't quite sure whether Thor would believe it or what would happen once Clint found out about what you and Loki had done.

"Of course it'll work." He sounded inappreciably insulted by your doubt.

You were still skeptical about his idea but all doubt about his statement faded in an instant when you heard Thor shouting "CLINT!" at the top of his lungs whilst chasing said hawk down the corridor.

You could just about make out a small whimper from Clint "I didn't do anything!"

You felt kind of bad for him but, better him than you am I right?

You heaved a huge sigh of relief with a grin on your face as you ran to Loki kissing him right on the mouth, rough but short. "My hero." You laughed before running out of the door. "And thank you!"

Loki stood flustered, bewildered and sexually confused for the next half-hour.


	2. Clint Barton x Reader Valentine?

Today was Valentine's Day but you weren't going to mope around about it. It had been a pretty successful week, you'd spent it sorting out your friends' love lives which also meant that you hadn't actually even had time to think about yours.

Tony was helpless and had completely forgotten about the date, in which case you had to remind him, you also had to warn him not to order any strawberries this time after what a disaster last year was.

You explained the holiday to Thor to which he was quite eager to participate in a 'Midgardian' holiday and you helped him select the perfect gift to surprise Jane with.

You had even managed to establish a relationship between Natasha and Bruce, the latter being more than capable of setting up the actual date himself, he tended to be quite sweet when it came to romantic crap.

You had also decided that it was best not to interfere with Steve's life because he was still trying to catch up on seventy years worth of news and information, and to be brutally honest he hadn't really met anyone yet that you _could_ set him up with.

That left Clint. He was the last person you needed to get a date. Sure you had plenty of friends who would love to go out on Valentine's day but none of them seemed good enough for him. Maybe that was because deep down _you_ wanted to go out with him? No (Y/N). Bad. Don't think about your friend like that.

And whether you were aware of those feelings or not you were persistent to deny them, your friend Natasha had already suspected something strange about your change in behaviour whenever you were around him but you would simply refuse and find some form of excuse to leave.

So now, having nothing to do on Valentine's Day, you were laid on your bed reading whilst trying to come up with some sort of plan for you to follow for the rest of the day.

~~~~~

Clint's Point of View

~~~~~

 _Knock,_

 _Knock,_

 _Knock._

 _No answer._

"Er, Nat are you in here? I need to talk to you..." Clint asked, evidently he had a lot on his mind. Hesitant, he gently pushed the door open.

"Hey Clint." The red-head replied, fixing up her make-up in the mirror while readying for her date with Bruce. "What do you need?" Natasha turned around to look at the nervous man fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt, an unsure smile on his face.

"I uhh... Do you-" He paused trying to think of the most appropriate way to tell her about his feelings, she _was_ (Y/N)'s best friend after all. Just as he opened his mouth to confess, she intervened.

Smirking, she knew exactly what he needed help with, the perks of being a spy I guess."(Y/N)?" He nodded with a red face and an unsure smile, Natasha giggled in response.

"I know exactly what you need to do."

~~~~~

Your Point of View

~~~~~

Returning to your bedroom after grabbing a snack (totally not one of Thor's pop-tarts), you decided to turn on the television to watch one of your favourite shows.

It had gotten late, almost eleven o'clock and you didn't plan on tearing your eyes away from the intense plot twist for one second. Engrossed in the action that was happening onscreen, if it hadn't have been so close you probably wouldn't have noticed the arrow that nearly took your head off as it whizzed by.

You almost choked on your food, your breathing pattern now completely messed up.

Out of curiosity, after you had calmed down, you paused the television to investigate the arrow that had now created a small hole in your lovely wall. It seemed that it had also pinned a pink note against the wall with the edge of the arrow . A _heart-shaped_ note at that.

Removing the arrow, you read the note.

 _Be my Valentine?_

It read in quite familiar handwriting too, you smiled to yourself before mumbling a yes to yourself.

If you hadn't recognised the handwriting you would have guessed from the arrow who it was.

As you collected your thoughts another arrow flew by, this one also heart-shaped. Thankfully, after the first attack, the second wasn't quite so frightening nor much more of a heart-attack.

 _Meet me on the roof, I have a surprise for you._

You giggled at the cheesiness of your friend using his beloved arrows to deliver his message. _He just couldn't deliver them in person could he? But that's what makes him different._ He didn't treat you as everyone else did and he had some of the _strangest_ habits that you had ever seen. I mean, crawling around the vents? Is that even considered _sane?_

You hurriedly grabbed the new dress from your wardrobe and changed into it prior to grabbing the arrows and practically racing to the roof.

~~~~~

What you saw when you reached the roof was a huge surprise, yes you expected it to be a little more romantic than usual but not this. This made your heart skip a million more beats than it was previously, he'd put so much effort into making it this romantic that, hell even Steve couldn't say no.

Despite the gentle breeze cascading through the air, florid petals were scattered and softly whirling around the rooftop. There were small lamps scattered around to illuminate the area so it would be visible even this late at night. There was a soft blanket at the center of the arrangement with a basket, presumably filled with snacks. The stars were brighter than you could ever remember, the constellations and arrangement making it much more prettier. The setting was perfect.

What made it even more amazing was the figure standing in the middle of it all, a timid look on his face, a fancy suit on his body, and a bouquet of roses in his hand. He was awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as he awaited your reaction. "You look lovely." He remarked trying to break the silence you had created by taking your time admiring the scene.

A wide grin spread across your face as you sprinted and enveloped him in a hug. "Of course I'll be your Valentine."

~Extended Ending~

~~~~~

You kissed him lightly on the lips. "That was for making Valentine's Day special."

Then you slapped him. "And _that_ was for almost hitting me with your damn arrows."

He shielded his face with his arms in a panic before you could hit him again, "I'm sorry, I got distracted by your beauty!"


	3. Steve Rogers x Reader Sleep

Tonight was movie night. After a whole week of non-stop working, your friends had decided that a well-deserved night-off was necessary. You wouldn't actually mind having a day to break, you'd been working your butt off all week. It would be quite relaxing and the film choice just so happened to be up to Natasha, no doubt that the genre would be action with a little bit of adventure.

So here you were, in the kitchen, preparing some snacks and drinks for the assholes who couldn't be bothered to get their own. You grabbed a large bowl from the cupboard and obliterated it with popcorn before grabbing some glasses and a bottle of pop.

As you reentered the living area, almost everyone was already seated in their places. You carefully set the confectionery down on the coffee table in the middle of the room with a few 'thank you's from the politer members of the group. As you did so, in the corner of your eye you spotted Natasha racing to sit down next to Tony.

You eyed her warily, she was planning something. No one would _ever_ willingly sit next to Tony without a good reason, he was almost certain to try and make some kind of move on her. He had done before.

Deciding to ignore the thought, your eyes scanned the room for the last available seat. After noticing it was next to Steve you realised just _why_ Natasha had been so eager to sit down. She had just recently stumbled upon your little crush on Steve when you accidentally called him 'adorable' when he was trying to work a computer. With furrowed brows and a confused frown, he had asked for your help. You were more than relieved to hear that he hadn't overheard your little 'compliment'. Natasha, your supposed best friend, had been trying to get you to confess to him ever since.

 _Ha! Fat chance!_ You thought, _just because I'm being forced to sit next to him doesn't mean I'm going to whisper sweet nothings into his ear._ You smirked at her in arrogance to inform her that you knew of her ploy and that she was going to lose, her ship was going to sink. But that didn't seem to knock her off of her pedestal. Her expression stayed just as confident as before, if not more.

You wondered what else she could be plotting.

Sitting down next to Steve, the blonde acknowledged your presence with a curt nod, to which you responded by replicating his form of endearment. A scarlet colour approached your cheeks when you noticed just how close you were to the blond and you brought yourself to look away, your hand almost brushing his.

 _Maybe Natasha was going to win?_

You turned your attention back to the screen when the advertisements had begun. Being excluded from the 'briefing' when you were foraging the kitchen for food you were unaware of the movie going to be played onscreen. You made sure that your blush had completely disappeared before whispering to Steve,"What film are we watching?"

"I believe Natasha said it was called '50 first dates'." You nodded a thanks at his reply, oh how his voice made you swoon.

You mentally smacked yourself in the face, it should've been obvious when you were first unwillingly obliged to sit next to Steve that she'd pick a romance film. She wanted to make you fell as awkward as possible whilst you were sat next to him in the hope that he'd notice. Although, _that_ was not going to happen.

Unbeknownst to her, you found that particular genre of film to be quite uninteresting. This trait meant that you would eventually fall to sleep whilst watching it so, at least you didn't have to worry about feeling distressed and embarrassed for much longer than socially acceptable. _And_ you could now relax about panicking over this so called 'plan' that she had up her sleeve.

When you were finally comfortable in your seat, you longingly waited for the time to pass.

~~~~~

Steve's Point of View

~~~~~

Half-way through the movie, I felt a soft weight on my shoulder. Barely above a whisper I spoke, "(Y/N)? What are you doi-" I shut up when I realised that she was sleeping and smiled softly to myself. Her sleeping form looked so calm, not as stressed or anxious as she was awake. The corners of her lips curved upwards into a slight smile, a sweet, loving smile.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the screen so I assumed that no one had noticed our forms so close together. Little did I know that Natasha had been watching us intently throughout the entirety of the film, lying in wait.

After a couple of minutes, the pressure on my shoulder began to grow uncomfortable. But I didn't want to wake her, she was sleeping so soundly.  
I tried to shift myself into a more pleasant position which resulted in me having to wrap my arm around her shoulder with her head rested on my chest. I didn't mind, I actually kind of liked it. It made my life feel complete and with purpose for the first time since I was out of the ice however, I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if Tony were to see, thankfully he hadn't,

yet.

~~~~~

When the film had finished, Clint was wiping away the almost invisible tears of glee that still rested on his cheeks. Tony was rubbing his nose, still sore after Natasha squared him round the face. Thor and Bruce were discussing the ending, the latter believing the ending was rushed, requesting it to be longer and the former declaring that the ending was eloquent and that it was better left as it was. Loki was sulking in the corner, not even wanting to be a part of the event and regretting it deeply, _stupid, soppy rom-coms._

And last but not least, Natasha was grinning and taking photographs of the two sleeping beauties. Steve's head nestled delicately on top of (Y/N)'s as they were both snuggled up to each other in a sound resting state.

 _Mission Accomplished_


End file.
